


just let me love you when your heart is tired

by LaryssaD17



Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [21]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Reader and Shay are Templars, Roommates, The Templar Order (Assassin's Creed), little angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: “I had an unexpected encounter with an old friend”, he starts, and you can guess who that ‘old friend’ is. “Achilles has an apprentice now. And luck wasn’t on my side this time”, he says, with a sheepish smile.“I thought you made your own luck”, he chuckles again, with a little bit of pain, of course.“Shit happens, love”, he says, and you chuckle a little.
Relationships: Shay Cormac & Reader, Shay Cormac/Reader
Series: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434
Kudos: 16





	just let me love you when your heart is tired

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so this can have serious mistakes.

> “Can’t hide the secrets
> 
> You can’t forget about this mess
> 
> I’m waiting on the sidelines
> 
> From the sidelines.
> 
> –“Tired” by Alan Walker.

You knew something was wrong the moment you entered the apartment you shared. Everything was in silence and, based on experience and how well you know your roommate, silence wasn’t something he knew how to do, even if he was an Assassin before.

Suspiciously, you lean your head to the side a little, to see the hallway, but you find it empty and silent, just as deserted as the living room. Putting your bag carefully in the coffee table (better known as where Shay always put his feet while he sees a football match), you touch your belt with your other hand, where you always carried a knife because one wasn’t never too careful, and started walking to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty too and the sink was clean expect for a dirty mug with tea and a take-out box that you knew your roommate most have put there because only him left things all around the place. How you hate when he does that.

Your fear disappears in an instant and is replace with a little of anger while you wash the mug and throw the take-out box at the trash. When you finish, you get your bag and start walking through the hallway on your room’s direction, when you suddenly remember that the apartment is still too quiet.

Shay is not too noisy either way, because he was an Assassin, but he wasn’t that quiet neither, even when he was asleep. His snores can always be hear within two blocks and that’s one of the things you really hate about him, but when you stop in front of his door, you don’t hear anything. Which gets in your nerves, because Shay is always doing something.

Against your better judgement and feeling that something was wrong, you opened the door slowly, but instead of finding him playing video games or sleeping, you found an empty and kind of dark room.

You frown your eyebrows confuse because you are sure that the mug and the take-out box are proof of his presence in the apartment, but then if he isn’t in his own room, where the fuck is, he?

You can’t get to a logical explanation until you are walking back to your room, until you hear snores coming from behind your door.

At the beginning you think you are hearing wrong, that maybe it was the A/C being noisy again (even if you were sure you turn it off before leaving that morning), but after a few seconds listening, you understood it wasn’t the air conditioner, it was snoring, Shay’s snoring.

When you open your door, there was an annoyed expression in your face. You don’t like when people get in your room, especially Shay because he is always making fun of your posters (like he doesn’t have videogame’s and football player’s posters in his room) and he knows that he can’t enter your room, especially when you are out, but for some reason, you find him sleeping in your bed, drooling all over your pillow, wrapped in your favorite blanket like a burrito.

You turn on your light without caring if you’re being rude. Leaving his things all over the place was a thing, but sleeping in your bed without your permission? That was crossing the line.

Shay suddenly stops snoring and groans when the light hits his eyes. He moves a little to get your precious blanket over his head, so he could stop the light. You throw your bag in your desk chair with more noise that was necessary and when you are beside him, you pull from the blanket to get it off from him.

“Cormac, I hope you have a good explanation for this”, you say, and when he notices, he groans again and starts pulling the blanket too. “Stop, let go and get out of my bed”.

“Let me sleep. I’m tired”, he says, with a tired, hoarse voice. You stop suddenly and try to look at him better, but he succeeds in the pulling and hides his face head under the blanket again.

You haven’t heard that tired tone in a long time and that’s why you suddenly feel guilty. Maybe something didn’t go well in his mission? He went out last night after dinner saying that he had a mission and that he wasn’t going to return until next day. You didn’t ask for details because you don’t bother each other with those things, if you aren’t doing the mission together or if something doesn’t go wrong. So, you woke up alone in the apartment that morning and then went to work and now you returning to find that he is sleeping in your bed.

The only thing that you could think as an explanation was that something bad happened. Because normal Shay will never like to spend a second in your room full of Star Wars posters.

Swallowing a little, you decide to let go of the blanket and have a better approach to your roommate. You were something like his partner because, not only you live together and worked together most of the time, but you also were friends and somehow you acted as a mentor to him when he joined the Order. So, there was a little history between you two and both of you have the habit of sharing the good and bad times together. Like friends do.

“Is everything okay?”

Your question sounds a little shy but there is also concern because Shay is not the type of man to show he is hurt, sad or something more than anger. He always shows anger and you don’t get why.

“I just want to sleep”, he answers, and you sigh a little, just as master Kenway does when he is trying not to kill Hickey or another one of the Templar Boy Band (the nickname you have for them). 

“I get you want to sleep, love, but you have your own bed and I think the least you can do is explain why you are on mine”, you don’t sound rude, but neither gentle. You sound what the Templars you know call the ‘mother hen voice’.

According to them is the tone you use when you are explaining serious things or scolding someone for been reckless. Hickey knows that voice better that anyone and Lee gets rude when you use it, but you don’t care about him because he is a pain in the ass, and you don’t like him either way.

After your statement, there is only silence for what appears to be an eternity, until Shay sits up, slowly and kind of painfully, in your bed. When he does, the blanket falls a little until it exposes his torso, clothed in a wine shirt (his favorite color to wear, apparently). But is not that that makes you want to reach for him immediately, what makes you panic a little is the fact that he has bandages in his arms, a black eye, a broken brow and looks like is in great pain.

“What the fuck happened to you, Cormac?”, your tone is a concerned one, and without permission you sit in the bed’s edge and inspect his bandages like a worried mother.

“Hey, calm down, mother hen”, he says with a chuckle, while he puts his hands in yours to make you stop. You do, but without looking at him with a frown. “I’m okay. Is a little painful, but I’m okay”, he assures, looking directly at your eyes.

After a few seconds of intense eye-staring, you let out a sigh and look at him touching his torso. Thanks to how tight the shirt was, you notice that he has a few bandages around his torso too.

“Are you gonna tell me what happened?”

“I had an unexpected encounter with an old friend”, he starts, and you can guess who that ‘old friend’ is. “Achilles has an apprentice now. And luck wasn’t on my side this time”, he says, with a sheepish smile.

“I thought you made your own luck”, he chuckles again, with a little bit of pain, of course.

“Shit happens, love”, he says, and you chuckle a little.

There is silence again, until you caught yourself looking at him. He has his hair lose, something that makes him look weird since you are use to him having a ponytail or a messy bun in the morning. He looks like is in pain and you can’t stop yourself from touching his arm gently and he squeezes your hand in exchange.

You don’t ask anything more about his wounds because you know Shay doesn’t like to talk about ‘that’ time or the people involved in it, but you do think he hasn’t answer why he was in your bed.

“Still, I don’t get why you are in my bed”, you say casually, and when you look at him, he has a little shy smirk in his face.

“I tried to sleep in mine, didn’t work of course. My bedsheets stink a little”, you roll your eyes, while you giggle.

“I’m not surprise. You never change them in years”.

“Hey, don’t get cocky. You aren’t the cleanest lassie neither”, you lean your head to the right, like you are thinking.

“Yeah, but at least I change my bedsheets when I have too”.

“Alright, love, you win”, he says, and you grin like an idiot.

He was skipping some facts, of course, like the bedsheet thing was a lame excuse because he changed them yesterday. The real reason why he was sleeping in your bed was because his encounter with Achilles bring back unpleasant memories and, because you weren’t at home to give him a hug and make him feel better, the only close thing to you was your bed. Your bedsheets carried your smell and that, secretly, of course, always calmed him down and made him feel better.

But he wasn’t going to let you know that, even if he thinks you already know that you have him under your spell. If he recalls right, he is since Haytham first present you to him when he joined the Order. Since then, Shay feels like a lost puppy wherever you aren’t present. Hickey and Lee and other Templars know, of course, and they make fun of him when you aren’t hearing, but Shay doesn’t care.

“Because an Assassin kick your ass, I’ll let you stay in my bed”, you say, kind of knowing that the “my bedsheets stink” was kind of a lame excuse.

Shay rolls his eyes, while you get up and start moving your pillows to make it a little but comfortable for him.

“Just please, take care of my blanket because my grandmother isn’t coming back to make me a new one”, Shay nods, but doesn’t lay down when you finish getting the pillows ready. “Will you like something specific for dinner?”

“Anything you don’t cook is okay”, he looks at you with a devilish grin and you are tempted to hit him with a pillow ‘accidentally’, of course.

“I know I’m a terrible cooker, but at least I try, not like others”, you put emphasis in the word others and Shay chuckles a little.

“I think pizza will be okay”, he finally says, and you nod.

“I’ll wake you up when is dinner time, then”, you say, putting another blanket over him. Shay doesn’t complain, because he likes when you’re gentle with him. Still, he doesn’t lay down, something that almost makes you question him, but he says something first.

“Can you…can you give me a hug before you go?”

He doesn’t look at you, and he sounds kind of shy, something that reminds you of a child. Shay is a child, if you think about the messes he makes, the things he always leaves all around the place and how he cries when he dies in his video games.

“Of course,”, you try to sound casual and not as excited as you really are. Hugging Shay is, secretly, one of your favorite things on Earth.

The Irish man rounds your waist with an arm and pulls you closer, while you hug him by the shoulders, and he hides his head in your neck. The hug is warm and intimate like always. He holds you close, like he doesn’t want to lose you, and you let your head rest over his and rub his arm a little, been careful to not hurting him.

The exchange lasts a while and happens in silence, until he feels less tired and way better. He doesn’t say it, of course, but you know it either way, because hugs can cure everything, or at least that was what your grandmother always said.

Shay returns to your bed after that and falls asleep easily. You leave the room after taking a few clothes to take a bath and when you are alone in the hallway, you are smiling, smiling because Shay was okay. And when he was okay, you were okay too. Like friends do.

> “I see those tears in your eyes
> 
> And I feel so helpless inside
> 
> Oh love, there’s no need to hide
> 
> Just let me love you when your heart is tired”.
> 
> -“Tired” by Alan Walker.


End file.
